Going through Hell for you
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: The day I marry you Garfield Logan, is the day Hell freezes over What's Gar got up his sleeve for this predicament? Oneshot BBrae AU


**Random but fun to write! I just got back from a camping trip and had to write this.**

**My cousin gave me this idea when we were talking around the campfire last night.**

**So this is dedicated to Jeff and anyone who has actually done what Beast boy does in this fic. Love ya Jeff, you're still my favorite cousin and always will be.**

**By the way this is AU so no superpowers or Titans, sorry! So BB isn't green, he has brown hair and normal skin. Moving on!**

**Disclaimer: Yep I own this! Along with CBS and the WB! Yeah right! Well you can't blame an authoress for trying, Beast boy?**

**BB: She obviously doesn't own it dudes!**

**Me: Thanks Grasstain thanks -pouts-**

**888**

_Hell is you and the only redemption is when a person puts himself aside to feel deeply for another person._

_888_

We see the earth in all its blueberry-looking glory. We zoom in closer to see the US of A and we zoom in closer still until we see an apartment building somewhere in Arizona.

There are two figures lying in a hammock on the roof, enjoying the last rays of sunlight as it warmed their skin.

"Garfield?"

"Yea Rae?"

"Thanks for moving here with me."

"I'd live anywhere if it meant living with you Raven."

"That was sappy."

"You're ruining the moment. Shut up." He told her shortly, pulling her closer into his grasp.

"Did you actually just order me around?" the purple-haired woman asked incrediously.

"Yes," he smiled at her and she melted. 'Those stupid sexy fangs!'

"Well it's nice to know you've toughened up"

"You have that affect on people Rae"

Raven sighed contentedly and buried her face in his t-shirt breathing in his woodsy scent.

"I love you Garfield,"

Gar kissed her hair lightly.

"Love you too, Rae."

Raven had surprised herself when she had asked her boyfriend of two years to live with her and move from Ohio across the country; but now that they had finally finished unpacking she knew she had made the right choice. She ran a hand through his spiky brown hair and looked up at his face.

He was smiling shyly at her and green eyes met amethyst as she kissed him tenderly. She pulled away but his lips captured hers again not wanting to break contact.

The kiss wasn't passionate but held all their feelings for each other; it was pure and simple and said everything that needn't be said. His lips finally released hers but he didn't pull his head back.

They kept their eyes closed and just lay there with their faces barely a centimeter apart.

"Rae?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

Her eyes shot open and she tried to regain her composure quickly. She hated showing emotion. She looked at Gar and his face held a promise of a good life and happy marriage but Raven had a reputation to uphold and the thought of marriage to someone as amazing as Garfield scared the crud out of her. She didn't deserve him. She smiled sadly at him; "The day I marry you Garfield Logan, is the day hell freezes over."

His face dropped and he felt his heart shatter; he tried to hide his feelings and put up a brave façade. "Ok Raven, have it your way." He swung out of the hammock and headed back to their loft apartment. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight" he mumbled as he disappeared through the door fingering the ring box in his jeans pocket.

Raven immediately regretted her words; she was an idiot. The sun finally sank below the horizon and the girl was left in the dark. She meditated for a few minutes to calm down before heading downstairs. Gar was already on the couch; his shirt tossed on the floor, his tan chest shining slightly in the moonlight. Why did he have to have the power to turn her on just by existing? She gently put a blanket over him and kissed his cheek. Why oh why was she so sarcastic and mean? She jogged up the stairs; took off her clothes and got into the huge bed already missing her usual muscular pillow. Her last conscious thought was: 'Will he ever ask me again?' and downstairs Gar smiled evilly as an idea popped into his brain.

888

Hell hath no limits, nor is circumscribed in one self place, for where we are is hell, And where hell is there must we ever be"

888

Raven could see the bright sunlight through her eyelids as she tried to wake up mentally before getting up physically. 'All right time to get up' she told herself and opened her eyes and right away seeing two large green orbs. "Morning Ravey!" her hyperactive lover yelled. She groaned and pulled the sheet over her head hoping this was a bad dream.

"Raven you have to get up! Our plane leaves in two hours!"

Now she was awake.

"What?"

"Our plane takes off at 10:45 and it's now 8:50!"

"What plane?"

"Surprise trip!" he yelled and started tugging on her arm.

"To where?" she moaned getting up.

"It's a secret!"

She sighed and went to her dresser pulling on her green cargoes and a black tank top. "Fine I'll go along with it," she said 'Maybe it will help him forgive me?'

She sat down on the edge of the bed and tied her sneakers. She finally looked over at Garfield; he was wearing faded blue jeans and a Hershey's t-shirt that matched his hair perfectly. He held out her purple cashmere sweater, "You might need this later" was all he said before running to the door, she followed him confused.

The airport was bustling with people, Gar took her hand and pushed through the crowd, in his other hand was a duffle bag which held a small amount of clothes.

"Flight 60 to Chicago now boarding" the intercom announced. Were they going to Chicago? Raven liked Chicago but why would he want to take her there?

They passed through the metal detectors and all the other security measures when Gar stopped walking.

"Stop a second Raven and put this on" Gar said handing her a…blindfold? "Why?" she snapped, "Come on Rae please?" he asked almost desperately. She grumbled but put it on. He gripped her hand again and she stumbled blindly along.

"Flight 22 to Sacramento now boarding; Flight 76 to Ann Arbor now boarding; Flight 58 to Milwaukee now boarding."

"We gotta hurry Rae!" Raven felt her legs go faster as Gar pulled her through the seemingly never ending airport. We're going to Milwaukee? Why? Raven resolved never to come on a surprise trip again.

She felt herself go through a gate when Gar picked her up and started running. "Gar!" she laughed as he placed her gently in a seat. "Can I take this off now?" "Nope!" he said with a laugh. She felt him sit next to her and he caressed her hand lightly. Has he forgiven me so easily?

The plane took off successfully and soared through the sky and soon Raven fell asleep.

888

Go to heaven for the climate but to hell for the company

888

She felt someone flicking her forehead and she jerked awake. "We're here Ravey" Gar whispered, "Don't call me Ravey!" he just laughed. He took her hand again and led her off the plane and out of the airport.

"Before we go outside, you might want that sweater" he advised. Raven groaned but put it on. What in Azarath was he up to? A blast of cold air hit Raven in the face and she was immediately thankful for the clothing. She shivered and Gar put his arm around her.

How could Milwaukee be so cold in December?

"Ok now it's just a short car ride!" he announced. "Garfield please tell me where we are going!" she asked forcefully. "And spoil the surprise?" he said with just a hint of evil in his voice. What had she gotten herself into?

The taxi ride was considerably short; only about an hour or so. Raven was dead tired, something about planes did that to her. Gar pulled her out of the car and once again into frigid air.

She felt him leave her side and she reached blindly out for him. She heard him chuckle and then felt his breath against her ear and his arms slid around her from behind. "Thanks for actually coming Rae," he whispered. "Garfield about last night…" "Already forgiven, it was too sudden anyway." "No it wasn't sudden!" she tried to face him but slipped on a patch of ice. He caught her quickly and took off her blindfold.

She uprighted herself and blinked at her surroundings. This definitely wasn't Milwaukee. It was a small looking town covered in snow and ice. "What flight did we have?" she was so confused. He smiled mischievously and she noticed he was wearing his leather jacket, "We had flight 76 to Ann Arbor" "Where are we then?" "Welcome to Hell, Raven!"

She knew Gar could be stupid sometimes but this was too stupid even for him. She gave him her 'what the f--k' face, but he just smiled.

"Explain." She ordered, "You said you'd marry me when hell froze over. Well, this is Hell, Michigan and it's frozen" he grinned like he was a genius, and maybe in fact he was.

"You actually have a brain!" she exclaimed, "Don't act so surprised," he grimaced.

Raven couldn't believe this; but now for the hard part. "Garfield, I want to marry you," he smiled at this, "but why do want to marry me, I don't deserve someone like you." He looked at her like she was the biggest idiot in the world. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her hard in the eyes.

"Raven, do you really think I would do all the things I do if I didn't love you?" she opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "Do really think I would move to Arizona, date you for almost 3 years, learn everything I could about you, know every thought in your head, pay 600 dollars for this trip, love everything about you, if I didn't want to spend the rest of my with you?"

She gaped at him with tears in her eyes, "Gar…" but for once she was speechless so she did the only thing could do.

Kiss him senseless.

When oxygen was needed they pulled away, "So how about a June wedding?" she smiled. "Sounds good to me Rae," he smiled and took her hand and began walking down the street.

"You know, Hell isn't so bad," she said, "Yea," he said with a laugh, "now we can say we've been to hell and back." They laughed.

"Of course I do that everyday with you," he joked

And at the engagement party, everyone wondered how Gar had gotten a broken nose.

"Well," he told them, "It's a long story…

888

Fin

Well I liked the beginning and end pretty well but I'm not sure about the middle what do you think? And please don't be one of the people who read but don't review that is so annoying! Anyone ever been to Hell, Michigan? I've been by it once but do want to go there sometime. They say it's very touristy.

Review! Or face Raven's wrath meaning she won't invite you to the wedding!


End file.
